Porosimetry may be used to determine one or more quantifiable aspects of a material's porous nature, such as, for example, pore diameter, total pore volume, surface area, bulk density, absolute density, etc. Porosimetry may involve intrusion, extrusion or intrusion and extrusion of fluid. For example, porosimetry can involve intrusion of a non-wetting liquid into a material through the use of a porosimeter. In such an example, pore size may be determined based on pressure readings as the non-wetting liquid is forced into a pore or pores of the material against an opposing force of the liquid's surface tension with respect to the material.